Gas fired barbecue grills are commonly mounted on wheeled carts and are fueled by LP gas, such as liquid propane gas, from a tank mounted on the cart. Typically, an LP gas tank is mounted on a supporting strut or on a lower shelf of the cart, usually at one end or the other of the cart, thereby providing easy access for removing and replacing the tank. When a tank has been emptied, it is disconnected from a gas regulator hose assembly and removed from its mounted position upon the cart and then typically transported to a refilling station. After the tank has been refilled, it is then remounted beneath the grill and reconnected to the gas regulator hose assembly. The grill may then be utilized for barbecuing once again.
Many grills include a means for securing the LP gas tank to the barbecue grill cart. This is typically accomplished by seating the LP gas tank on a strut or on the bottom shelf assembly of the grill cart in any suitable manner, such as with mounting clips. Additionally, the top of the tank is then typically secured with one or more clips, springs, or other means, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,309 issued to Craven, Jr. et al. Other methods used for securing LP gas tanks to grill carts include encircling the LP gas tank with a belt or strap, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,701 issued to Krosp et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,515 issued to Pivonka, respectively, and mounting the LP gas tank upon clips supported upon a leg of the grill cart, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,252 issued to Schlosser et al.
Although the prior art teaches what appear to be relatively simple methods of securing LP gas tanks to barbecue grill carts, there are certain disadvantages in the prior art. These disadvantages include the necessity to lift the emptied tank vertically until it is clear of its support surface, and then move the tank horizontally away from the grill cart assembly. This operation typically takes place in relatively tight quarters due to the almost universal side shelves which are common on grill cart assemblies. Such grill carts then require the person wishing to replace the LP gas tank upon the grill cart to lift a filled gas tank vertically from the ground and then move the filled tank horizontally in order to place the tank upon either a support surface, such as a shelf or strut which is arranged below the grill assembly, or a clip assembly which is supported by a leg of the grill cart. Such tanks typically weigh approximately forty (40) pounds when filled.
Additionally, when replacing a tank which is mounted on a clip assembly, as described above, the bottom shelf or struts of the grill cart cannot be utilized to partially support the LP gas tank during the time in which the tank is being secured to the cart. Moreover, some of the prior art mounting clips engage both the bottom rim of the LP gas tank and the carrying handle arranged in the upper collar of the LP gas tank, thus necessitating lifting and securing of the tank without the benefit of using the tank handle.
Thus, the need exists in the art for a means to remove and replace a barbecue grill LP gas tank which reduces the amount of lifting of a filled LP gas tank that a person must undertake, while making the installation and removal simple and secure.